


Changing Her Spots

by ShadowsOffense



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone thinks Catwoman’s gone soft, but there’s still honor among thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Her Spots

Selena curled up on the couch tucking her toes under Bruce’s thigh, less because her feet were cold and more to bother him with the increased level of domesticity. Sometimes she wondered if he would be happier keeping things purely on a business level between them unless they were actually in bed. She flexed her feet to make him look at her, holding his gaze until his expression melted into a small smile and one of his hands move from the couch to rest on her calf. He was trying, but sometimes he needed reminders that, with her, it was all or nothing. She returned the smile, relaxing back into the cushions with a sigh.

“Forgive me, Sir. Madam.” Selena titled her head to look back over the top of the couch as Alfred’s proper tones interrupted the unusually peaceful afternoon. “This arrived in the mail for you.”

She accepted the postcard with a smile of thanks, which froze half completed as she flipped the card over and spotted the green ink.

“Cat prove tame?” Bruce read over her shoulder, scowling at the florid question mark that took up the rest of the space. “A threat?”

Selena shook her head, tapping the card absently against her other hand as she thought. Threats weren’t Eddie’s style, clues were, and she’d always gotten along fairly well with him. “It’s a warning. He’s letting me know I’ve been targeted.” She flipped the card back over, scowling, herself, at the generic automotive illustration. “An anagram,” she whispered, eyes widening. “Caveat emptor. Bruce, didn’t you recently buy a car?”

He raised an eyebrow at her and glanced questioningly at Alfred.

The butler pursed his lips in thought. “I believe you purchased another Pagani Zonda, Sir; a new model was released last week and Bruce Wayne does have a reputation to uphold. Shall I phone someone to take a look at it?”

“No, I’d better do it. Send it down to the Cave.” His hand tightened on Selena’s leg and he looked at her with bottled emotion dancing in his eyes. “We’ll need to figure out who’s coming after you, now that you’ve-” he hesitated.

“Seduced a rich boyfriend and given up my life of crime?” She couldn’t help the slightly sarcastic edge that crept into her tone. She glanced down at the floor and cleared her throat. All or nothing. “It’s ok, you’re right. And when we find them,” she looked back over into his concerned blue eyes. “I think its time Catwoman made her first appearance with Batman. Someone needs to be reminded who should be wary of _whom._ ”

She laughed as his eyes lit up; he had been pushing for this for a while. He was trying; she would try too. They could make this work.

And maybe getting back into the game would be just the thing to make her fingers stop itching every time she past that jewelry store on 7th Street.


End file.
